A star shines bright upon the hour of our meeting
by DearCecilia
Summary: Cecilia's life takes an unexpected turn when she ends up in a world of fiction rather then her summer home where she intended to go. How will this crude tabloid writer find her place in a world not her own? How will she fare skill-less among 9 strange men who are reluctant to acknowledge her as an equal, and how will she face the many trials before her alone?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **nothing familiar is mine, rights belong to Tolkien.

* * *

Chapter 1

It was a late Spring evening on the last day of May, warmer than any Spring day before that, the Sun sank in lower in the sky and in the welcome rose glow time seemed to stay still.

A shadow with open eyes lay in the grass, content to be absorbed in the music of crickets, letting the energy of nature wash in.

Cecilia had endured a very long day, dealing with saying goodbye to her friends in the city and leaving to clear her head to her family's country house up North. The train ride was horridly exhausting and all that was on her mind was to finally catch time to have a smoke and relax by the familiar childhood stream, like she did whenever the hardships of life attacked her young mind. Running away from problems was, sadly, the easiest thing to do for Cecilia for she talks without thinking and cries over spilt milk afterwards , especially when the milk is writing a particularly offensive article on any given topic, most commonly poking fun at someone bigger than her, as was the case now. Giving away comments and photographic evidence into press of the Duke's questionable private life turned out to be not so admired from the high top, she knew she looked at the great possibility of losing her job. She decided to not dwell on it any longer as it was doing her rest no good. Still, she wished that at least one of her friends had agreed to accompany her.

It would be torture to stay here, alienated from friends and family, but perhaps her return would prove to be even worse, she fumbled with the thought for some time.

The night grew darker still and her heavy thoughts leaned her into saving her relaxation for tomorrow, she thought it for the best, she had, after all, come to take rest from the fast London life and every drop of sleep was welcome for her bruising nerves. Yet, she hesitated to pick up her stout bags and depart.

There was such a sadness in leaving this place of fond memories and she decided to stay just a little bit longer, even if she was going to come back in a matter of short hours. It was doubtful she would feel this calm any time soon so she gave in, laying her head in the grass once more. Returning a half full box of Winston lights back into her backpack was the next movement in some time, then fumbling with a lighter whose time seemed to be coming to an end. Once she managed to take a puff out of the flimsy thing all became quiet. The bright moon released the smallest light fathomable. It was later than she had presumed to stay.

And soon it came to pass that dear Cecilia had fallen asleep.

* * *

It must have been early afternoon, she concluded, the sun was high in the clouds and the birds were giving away small melodies still.

It was high time to return to the manor and unpack, and as she got up one small thing caught her mind: the stream seemed a bit odd taking turns it had never taken before. It soon became clear that there were many small alterations in her favorite place, why were there so many bushes and almost no flowers, so many pebbles and not enough grass, had someone ruined her spot overnight?

It seemed so.

She quickly parted with the little hill and bags in hand, set out to journey to her other home not far off the hill she was on now. The usual path was somewhat peculiar, having crossed it many times it looked as if she has never crossed it, yet it was familiar. Dazed with confusion she rushed upwards, halting when she reached a clear plain. The house has gone missing.

She understood nothing, was this a dream or had someone really taken away her summer home, had she simply lay next to a different stream, it was dark and she was tired, was it possible that she took the wrong way from the train station to her home? It was the only explanation she could stand behind. Hidden by the excessive bushes she turned around, wishing to go East so to find the cursed station, the bags were a heavy burden and on more occasions than one she wished to toss and leave them on the fields. Sweat gathered on her upper lip, the frying sun had taken its toll on her._ Has this bloody path to the station ever been longer? _

Quarter of an hour passed since she sat below an old tree with branches and leaves shielding her from the afternoon sun, she had unbuttoned two additional buttons on her blouse; her modesty still guarded by the simple satin underdress. She promised herself a short break, hopefully giving someone of her family's countryside neighbours a chance to make a welcome appearance and direct her anywhere familiar. This was all so strange, she did not think herself dense enough to get lost so close to home. _Perhaps someone moved me to another destination overnight_. Crude trick indeed, but why would someone play it on her?

Her circle of thoughts had finally been cut short when a familiar ruckus was heard from the vast field, it had to be her neighbor Albert with his jockey horses and his young sons who resided not far from her. They must have come to practise. _Thank God. _Cecilia thought, peering through the branches, just before she got up the noise was no more. She soon came to realize it was not Albert nor his sons, or anyone else she might have known.

" You there! Dweller in the shadows!" A smooth velvety voice called to her, it spoke strangely but she was sure no danger would come upon her, not in broad daylight at least. She was about to step outside of the shade the tree threw around her when it called again. "Reveal yourself, traveler or face your doom." He ordered, abruptly separating his horse from the other two in his group, Cecilia stood straight and could not move from a sudden shock. He carried a bow and it was aimed right at her. She forgot to speak and stood in the shade still, not thinking if showing herself would be better. He was nearing her dangerously.

"Do you not understand the common tongue? _Man ci? Am man theled? " - who are you and with what purpose are you here?- _He seemed somewhat reluctant to fire it, perhaps he noted she was trembling a great deal and perhaps he noted that she was indeed an unarmed woman. Why was he so hostile and why did he have a bloody bow and arrow on him? Was this some cruel medieval play her friends set up to scare her? Was it a dream? It mattered not at the moment, the only thing that mattered was that he had to lower the weapon and let her explain, she felt like she would fall dead from horror before his shot even fell. She tried to yell out her name and have him relax, but couldn't find the voice to do so. He was a mere ten yards away from her and was coming closer, and then he spoke again.

"_Bedo, Glorfindel i eneth nin. A le?" - Speak, I am the one called Glorfindel. And who are you?- _He had finally put the bow to rest and she was free to speak.

"I- um… I don't understand you. " She admitted, not daring to gaze upon him for he seemed as strange in an even stranger way. He looked somewhat feminine but it was clear he was a man, a strong one at that. His long golden hair flew around his calm face. Cecilia wondered if long hair was back in style for his companions, not far behind him also wore their hair long.

"Ah, so it would seem. I apologize for spooking you, seldom is it that any friend hides away in the shadows from our keen eyes." His friends had now joined in circling around her with their white horses. One had long white hair up to his waist, and a pale, strangely beautiful face, the other was lithe and tall with pale blonde hair reaching over his shoulders, he seemed the youngest of the three, and far more friendly. He wore a soft smile on his face but did not speak.

" I am the elf of Imladris, called Glorfindel." _Elf? _She pondered on the unfamiliar word, was that a joke status of some kind or was she truly dreaming? She hopped it was a dream for nothing could explain the three men, elves as they called themselves in front of her. "These are my friends, Galdor of Lindon. "

"Well met. " The white haired Galdor quietly looked away, scanning the area for movement, he seemed eager to leave.

"And this is Legolas of Greenwood the Great. "

"A star shines brightly on the hour of our meeting, _mellon nin_. - _my friend_" Cecilia thought it a weird greeting but did not want to seem rude by pointing anything out of the ordinary of this most curious meeting. Legolas listened to the following conversation intently, but remained silent.

"We wish to know your name, if not too much to ask. " Galdor said, still looking in the distance. She scanned their faces, each fair in its own way, stopping on the smiling face of Legolas who was without a doubt trying to make her feel secure around them. She looked away instantly, still alarmed by the strangers with his welcoming face not being the exception.

" My name is Cecilia. " She let it be known, speaking while shielding her eyes from the many golden rays and from their prying eyes all the same. She felt reluctant to share any information other than that amongst these strange men. She was quiet again, hoping they would point the station out and soon leave her be.

"You seem far from home, child." Galdor, the tallest of the three stated. "This road is dangerous and most commonly empty, and by chance, closer to Imladris than one could call accidental intrusion. What business have you got with the elves of Rivendell? Are ye friend or foe? " His tone grew more suspicious with each word. She hoped one of his kinder friends might speak next.

" I apologize for hastily accusing, but… " and so it was that Glorfindel spoke next " We are in fact, in haste, and you, my lady are curiously nearing the borders of my home, one cannot presume it coincidence in these troubling times. Who are you and where lies your destination?"

" As i told you, " She began, trying to stand her ground in front of the men that had become a displeasing company however beautiful they might have been. Her voice cracked and burned while she spoke and she hesitated to lock eyes with any of them, letting it be known she was uncomfortable and in despair to get away from them. " my name is Cecilia, i had come here by train from London yesterday evening and i came to rest by a place next to the stream before taking my bags to my family's summer house which should have been a few minutes walk north, i unfortunately fell asleep before i could return to my home and when i woke up i found the house missing."

She felt embarrassed telling this to a stranger, knowing they would think her mad for it, still they made her feel out of place and she wanted to leave as fast as possible. " I know it sounds weird and what not but if you could point me to the train station i would like to take my leave, i have many things to do and little time. " She had nothing to do, and was afraid her lies were see through.

"You speak strangely and we do not understand, o fair one. " the one on far left mused but she could not say if it was sincere or meant as a mock. "I do not recognize your place of birth, London unless it is where i hail from, which is doubtful. " said Galdor of Lindon.

"And i do not recognize yours, as well. " Cecilia countered.

Legolas flashed his friends with a smile: "_Goston anden, Uhunc ylf ú-nedui." - I am afraid for our friend, it seems she had too many cups of drink. _

Whatever he had saidwas responded by a fit of laughter from all of them. She would have paid all she had to make them leave. Glorfindel spoke next.

"Forgive us, lady Cecilia, for making jest, but the things you speak of are too strange for our ears." Which were pointy. Why were they pointy?

"Then i will ask someone else, thank you anyway but i must go, my friends are waiting for me." She tried to get away with lies yet again, if they knew someone waited for her they were sure to let her be.

" I see no other but you." Legolas was the one betraying her, smile still on his face. "I am afraid that if you were to stumble upon any other presence on this road, it would hardly be a pleasant meeting. You lack the company of brave warriors to defend you should any alarm arise, which is sure to happen if we leave you to defend yourself. "

"Brave warriors such as yourselves, i imagine?" What were these men talking about? Danger? Right next to her summer house? Were they trying to kidnap her or were they high on some substances? Perhaps she had left the waking world because of severe stress and was now in a coma? Perhaps.

"Aye, no better than three elven warriors to defend your honour. You will find no better protectors for this short journey." Glorfindel offered, it seemed Legolas agreed with the thought, but Galdor looked displeased at best.

"I agree, there is no better man to ask for directions than Lord of Imladris himself, he is sure to aid you in whatever trouble you find yourself in, and you are in luck" Legolas spoke eagerly, he was glancing at her most curiously in an almost childlike manner, but he soon became calm again. "for we are distanced but a day's ride."

" You would be foolish not to accept. " Glorfindel said as in jest, but it was obvious he was serious. "There have been many orc sightings in these lands lately, unless you wish to be feasted upon this fine day it would be best that you venture with us."

" Feasted upon? " They did not seem dangerous, on the contrary. But wasn't it stupid to ride away with three unfamiliar men or whatever they claimed to be, on a day's ride no less, she did not want to end up a murder victim and them speaking foolishness did not help their case. No, she would not go, of course. It was time to depart from the handsome three. "I'm afraid i can't go with you, my friends will probably be worried if i don't come back soon so it would be best if i left. I apologize for keeping you." She made to turn around but was stopped when Galdor hurried down of his horse to put a hand on her shoulder. She did not like it.

"I'm afraid we must insist, lady Cecilia. " Glorfindel said, but not with menace and not with kindness either. Urgency was most like it. "We shall not let you wander around the elven lands unaccompanied. I hope you do not hold it against us. "

"We do not yet know what to make of you. Forgive me. " With the last word his hand traveled down her neck and in a moment's notice all became black.

* * *

_Hey guys, this is my first attempt of writing something like this so if you notice any grammar or any kinds of mistakes please let me know as i strive to write correctly _

_The rating is M for further chapters_

_I will try to submit once a week_

_And i will try my best not to be a trashy fan fiction writer, thank you for reading and be sure to leave a review as it will help me a great deal._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** All rights belong to Tolkien

* * *

Chapter 2

Cecilia abruptly woke and slept for hours on end, her head painfully rested on one of her takers chest. Her thighs were burning from the friction of riding without a saddle and it would be, without a doubt painful to walk for longer than desired. She was in a haze like faze and time seemed to flow so slowly she could not determine if they had been on the road for a few minutes or a few days. It felt like having too much to drink and seeing everything triple just before vomiting, which was sure to happen soon as well.

Someone had, finally, remembered to push some water down her throat. It made her a bit more observant of her surroundings. A cruel hand had taken the bottle away sooner than she wished.

"It is better to drink little by little" A distorted voice in her ears spoke, she was not sure if it was real or pretend but it seemed to ignore her whimpers and continued talking. " if you drink it all at once you risk succumbing to road sickness, which i heard can be quite unpleasant. "

After her many groggs and begs the voice obeyed, giving evidence of his reality. She feared to open her eyes for she knew not what was waiting in front of her.

It looked as if they had stopped, was it day or night she dared not to find out. Were they taking her as a slave? And was there any way to escape? The questions came rolling in her head causing a pain in her stomach: in a matter of seconds the ham sandwich she consumed the day before, rather what was left from it, was rushing to the floor, bitterness overflowed her throat.

Her water giver had left, presumably in disgust and just when she had hoped to be left alone another came strolling by.

"Do you require aid? " She knew not which of the three it was, their voices still unfamiliar.

"Where are we? " Her voice cried, dry from torture.

"We are where we need to be." It was Galdor who spoke, she was sure, for he made her feel most at distress.

"What time is it? "

"Time for supper. " The same voice that blessed her with water spoke to her left, it had not left after all, simply changed positions. A soft, velvety touch to her forehead, like when a mother caresses her child to look for signs of illness awoke her from the travel induced daze.

She dared to peek through her eyelids finding that night has come and with it a familiar coolness of air, making her tremble harder against his warm hand on her face. It was Glorfindel.

"I am afraid I am not renowned as the best cook in Middle Earth, but it will be better than naught. " Assured the third one, Legolas, handing his waiting companion a bowl of stew to fed Cecilia from. Were they going to shit for her as well? She had to find a way to escape. Her luggage was nowhere to be seen and it bothered her when she finally spotted that Galdor was sitting on top of it, as to make sure she does not flee with them.

"I need to use the bathroom.. " she pleaded meekly, hoping to sound calm. It would be easy to get lost in the forest, perhaps climb up a tree until they finally leave. Could she outrun the bastards if need be? Probably not, but she was sure to try.

"There will be time for a bath when we reach our destination. " Said Glorfindel.

"No, i have to go.. Um, i have to, you know. " Why were they acting so dense? Truly none could be so stupid to misunderstand what going to the bathroom meant. She would not have been surprised if they started cooking crack on the small fire.

"Ah, I see. " It was Glorfindel who spoke but Legolas stood up, reaching out a helping hand for her to grab. _Is he meaning to follow me? _What was worse? Peeing in front of a crackhead or not being able to escape because of his watchful eye. It would seem suspicious if she changed her mind now, but she tried assuring them that she could be trusted.

"There is, honestly, no need for that. I will be gone for just a minute. I don't think I could do what needs to be done with you watching me." She said, not matching any of their eyes yet trying to sound confident.

"Rest assured, Legolas is as honorable as any, he will not make you feel indecent. Going into the forest unaccompanied is out of thought, it is known what lurks out there." They all nodded in agreement as if it was the most obvious thing. What lurked out there? Her salvation? Probably.

"Come, we must be hasty, unless you want your stew to get cold. It would be of little use then. " Her arm was still enveloped in his and he pulled on it, making her pace fasten away from the camp. She had only now realized her blouse was still undone and she knew it unwise, as she knew nothing of her captors and their intentions. _Even if they claimed to be honorable. _She pulled her fist from his in a desperate manner, and he allowed it, turning his gaze elsewhere upon realizing a lady fixing an error with her garb.

After walking a small, yet satisfying distance from the other two men Legolas stopped, and warned: "Do not go where i cannot hear you. I do not recommend that you try to flee, for it will be easy to track you down and bind you if necessary , which will be unpleasant for us both. " It erased all plans of running from her with a snap. He seemed confident enough to do it and it was with no doubt that he was quicker. His lean physique gave it away immediately.

Spotting a high bush among many she hurried and hid her lower body behind its leaves, checking the ground for possible spiders or snakes, knowing the weather was warm enough for those creatures to wander about, and finally pulling her skirt up and under pants down she released the fluids. It was so loud the forest was yodeling with the sound of her pissing. He could hear, no doubt given. With rising urgency to escape a most embarrassing situation, she looked up and found him staring up at the stars. It was now or never, she knew.

She fixed her skirt in place, and went for a quick, yet silent get away. She could climb a tree when she got far enough, she decided it was a just plan and proceeded on walking in a fast pace, with hope that he remains lost in the sky giving her a few more minutes to get lost. She quickened the pace now and was close to sprinting, seeing as she put up a good distance between them she let loose a few loud gasps for air and ran with even more urgency. The rustling of leaves was sure to be unheard and her steps became sloppy before she knew it, she was quick to tire.

As whips of air were taken from her lungs her throat started aching and the air became hot and cold all at once.

Someone was following her and she could give a good guess on who the person was. Panic overwhelmed her and she ran even faster, ready to start crying for help, without thinking if it was smart to anger him. He was being deliberately loud, letting her know he was close, how close she knew not, but it didn't matter, she could not ponder her racing skills now. A few more loud, big steps were heard and then nothing.

Nothing until a man's body came flying from a branch right in front of her, colliding his chest and her head, making her, most unfortunately, fall back to the ground.

"I do not know if I was too kind not to bind you before this, or if you are so foolish to think you could escape the likes of me. We are both to blame, it would seem. " He calmly voiced his inner thoughts, as if he wasn't even slightly out of breath, Cecilia, on the other hand, was almost choking on her own breath.

"Put your wrists together,facing me and do not struggle, _An ngell nîn. " - please- _She gave no sign of obeying him, so he, as gentle as it was, took it upon himself to bind her wrists loosely, and then her waist, like a dog's neck when taken out for a walk.

"If the binding strains you speak and I will loosen it if necessary. " He turned his head back to glance at her, all the while pulling with a strong hand. His words were kind, but he was not.

"Why have you taken me? " She let it out, speaking only now, when they were a mere moment away from camp. Would they harvest organs? The thought made her sick again.

"We do not know if you are to be trusted, if you are who you say you are: a mere human child lost in a forest, someone will gladly help you find your way home. And if not… Well. " He gave nothing away with the peaceful smile upon his face. " I hope we do not find out what happens then. "

"We won't. "

"We shall know soon enough. "

They finally waddled into camp, Cecilia grabbing the first chance to sit on her old resting spot, her balance disturbed by the binding. She wished someone untie her.

It seemed that they had forgot about giving her a dinner, as soon set a deep night and they became lost in conversation in a tongue she could not understand. Sleep was gliding over her eyelids in a moments notice, it was better to sleep and not think about her empty belly, she knew this but could not phantom sleep for some hours into the night. She wished to ask them for food but was too embarrassed to speak, so she lay quiet.

* * *

Dawn had set its pale yellowy greens on the horizon, making all look peaceful and in harmony. But it was not for a young woman slept in a camp with three men and their horses, awaiting to be taken to her unlawful trial. A somewhat quiet cricket of the fire awoke her and she peeled her face off the grass, some of the dirt still stuck to her cheek. They were still in the same position that she had last seen them in, talking in a circle around the fire in the unfamiliar language

"Excuse me. " She cried, hoping to get their attention. Galdor was the only one to look up from the obviously striking conversation, nothing evident on his face, and waited to hear her speak.

" I'm hungry. " She stated, hoping her desperation was not too demeaning. It seemed not as Galdor did not laugh in mock but proceeded to stand up and bring her a piece of bread which he was holding in his hands since yesterday evening.

"Eat quickly, we are preparing to leave soon. " He warned, not bothering to elaborate to where or when. She was glad they were leaving the forest as it was unsettling as any strange forest might have been if you were stuck in it with three unfamiliar men.

Cecilia was having another inner brawl about calling for Galdor's aid yet again. Her hands being tied was not the ideal outcome of things and she thought that reaching for her backpack was not a clever idea, as they might have gotten angry with her. Realizing he was still on his feet, she stood up, hoping to grasp his attention, not wanting to address him again.

" Sorry… " she spoke quietly, wishing only he heard her. Not using his name was even worse, she feared he might think she had forgotten it. He glanced back, eyes facing hers and waited. "Could you hand me a cigarette, it's in the front pocket in the green bag. " She also wanted to ask for some coffee but she did not wish to step out of line, seeming as he was not all too happy to rummage around her lady things as it was.

"_Mana?" A what? _

"It's in the first pocket in the green bag, no, the left pocket, yes that's it. " She directioned, heart warmed when he found the small Winston box. He opened it up, not particularly curious about what was in it. A small stack of paper and herbs did not seem threatening so he decided it was alright to hand them to her.

"Thank you. "

Then, one of the two blondes yelled to Galdor, alerting him of something, it seemed as if they were ready to depart._ If i don't fucking have a minute for a smoke i'm going to go mad. _Cecilia decided that she had the right for a 5 minute smoke, and made a few attempts to free her lighter from her blouse pocket, but with her hands tied the chances of her getting it were slim. The men were still lost in talk, all of them up on their feet paying no attention to her, so she crawled down to the only solution to her problem, the small, dying fire a few feet distant. She held the cubeb with both hands, holding it close enough to the heat to light it and to not get burnt and finally in a long, anticipated puff feeding herself on the smoke.

The men begun walking about rustling and picking things up before placing them on the now rested horses. Her bags were of no different fate, as Glorfindel swung her big bag over his horse, Legolas soon did the same thing with the smaller green bag. Galdor carried the biggest one in arms, as there was no possibility of hooking it to a horse.

She noticed their eyes on her more than a few times in the last few minutes, and their nonchalant wonders about the woman before them. Were they eager to meet her or get rid of her, she knew not. The herb scroll became a butt soon after, and someone came from behind to grasp her by the binding above her waist and gallantly pulled her to her legs.

"We leave now." Said Galdor, again, not too happy about having to talk to her.

"You may chose the one who has the honor to ride with you for the day, if so you wish. " She did not wish to ride with any of them, but as Glorfindel finally let her loose out of the rope it was decided that he would be the chosen man.

* * *

The morning sun turned into an afternoon one, growing hotter with each passing minute, Cecilia wished for a quick halt in their journey for some time now, but felt hesitant to ask. They rode quickly and she wondered why they didn't cover this land with a car, it would be a lot faster, but perhaps the trees were too close together to ride past comfortably? Yes, that must have been it.

As time slipped by terror and panic were beginning to flood Cecilia, once they reached their destination, what would become of her? Were they taking her to a commune or to a sect? She tried not to think about the inevitable, but it was all too much to bear. Was this a sex trafficking chain? She decided that it was not, as they surely would not have been so "kind" to her if that was the case. Maybe they were simply mad, their outfits and prosthetic pointy ears surely gave into that impression. Maybe once they reached their destination they would decide she was alright and let her go. Yes, surely, they were bonkers.

" Are you feeling alright, lady Cecilia?" someone to her left asked, Legolas, the one she dreaded to speak with asked, something close to concern evident on his fair face. He did not seem angry with her, thank God. "You are pale, is all. "

"Quite. " She reassured silently, trying not to look into his eyes but into her palms, which were suddenly very interesting. She had not meant to come off rude by speaking in such a mean voice, mostly because of the fear what might come as a consequence of offending them. She wished that he would leave, for she felt it best to be left to her thoughts, and maybe come up with an escape plan, but she knew chances were slim. After all, they seemed quite agile, if nothing else.

Legolas felt a nip of disappointment upon realizing the strange lady's reluctance to speak, but he kept his horse nearby anyway, so if perhaps another opportunity for conversation came up, he would be the first to interrogate. After all, both of his senior companions must have seen and spoke with hundreds, perhaps even thousands of humans, even female ones. He, venturing out of home only a number of times you could count on your ten fingers, had spoken with very few men, and none were of the fairer sex. So this was, naturally, a very special encounter, and Legolas was ready to ask numerous questions; but, thank the Valar, was not a foolish elf to do so. He dreaded being kept in conversations which were not of his interest and presumed this to be something of that sort, so he decided to keep quiet, for time being, at least.

* * *

"We are nearing. " Said Glorfindel, not particularly excited. It was about time they arrived, her thighs were crying with pain and she knew now that riding would never become a chosen activity. She was anxious and afraid to arrive, what would happen if they ruled her dangerous? They surely would not. But what if they did?

The air became chilly and an hour or two must have past by in silence from all three. Silence only broken by a few shouts in the unfamiliar language that frustrated her. It was nothing she could recognize or tie down to a particular country, so she ruled it as a form of deformed latin or old greek, but knew it was neither. Someone shouted yet again, and a clickety clock was heard from the far front. More horses. Were they coming to aid her and end her misery? Or were they just additional lunatics? She wanted to yell for help, but knew better.

"We are going to have to put you to sleep once more, lady Cecilia. " Said Glorfindel with slight amusement in his tone, but it soon ceased to be heard. "Few men know the path to the elven lands and the number should continue to stay little. It is for your own protection. "

"Aye." Said Galdor, stopping all three horses with a whistle. "You will not fall sick again, fear not, it is only a small path in front of us that follows. We will awake you in a matter of minutes. " She was just about to protest, but instead she started squirming and made the horse uneasy, so he started following her manner. The rope pulled tighter around her waist. She felt she had turned green with despair. Who knew what was coming next. Had she failed her last attempt of escape?

"Fear not." Legolas repeated, knowing calming words would not be of help but tried anyway.

She tried with one last breath to get away but Galdor was quicker and got to her neck before she could protect it. The same blackness from the day before overcome her as she closed her eyes looking up at the sky, fearing she was seeing it for the last time.

* * *

_KaiKitty165: thank you so much! i appreciate your review as it is the first one i ever gotten, hope this one is to your liking as well, let me know :)_

_Hey guys, sorry for the late update but it seems as if I have overestimated myself. It takes longer than a week to write something i wont be embarrassed about in five years so the updates will come once in two weeks, but probably a little earlier._

_Thank you all that favorited and followed._

_Reviews feed the muse so please, let me know how I´m doing._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** All rights belong to Tolkien

* * *

Chapter 3

Something had shook Cecilia from the heaviest slumber she had experienced in months, the few stompings and yells from above, if that which was heard had been correct. She awoke instantly, relieved upon seeing she was safe and sound, not that it came as much off a surprise, since it was only logical she had dreamt the whole ordeal. She had not experienced a dream this vivid since she had been a child, still, she was more than glad to be where she was now. Even so, something was off, she was sure of it.

Had she not fallen asleep by the stream?

The thought made reality crawl back to her mind.

She briskly sat up straight, a bit frightened of what might await in the dark so, as not to invite ill fate, she looked around very, very slowly. Nighttime fell like a film noir curtain bringing life to the shadows, making them move and dance in a sickening way, as to welcome her to join the charade. It took a minute for the silhouettes to leave and for the dark to become clearer so she might decide what was it that bothered her so, and then it was certain;

this was not her room.

The vast lodge was mostly empty, the only real pieces of furniture were the bed she sat on, three arm chairs which seemed comfortable and practical, but by no means plush. Something alike a bookshelf was fixed in the north end of the room, but stood empty. A few candles which she would have gladly lit, if provided with the tool to do so, lay on the small table between the bed and a tall, beige wall which opened up a passage to a different quarter, the most possible being a veranda of sorts.

It seemed as if she was the first and only inhabitant to occupy it, but she was sure looks could deceive, not that it mattered.

How long had she slept?

Long enough, it seemed, as the afternoon sun gave place to a ripe moon, early hours of the night, two and change was the most probable hour of day.

They had, evidently, arrived at the promised land, where her trial awaited. Cecilia ruled awakening unguarded a good sign, if she was thought guilty for whatever crime she was trialed for, surely, she would be seated somewhere less comfortable.

She had strained to pierce the murk of the room with her gaze, searching from one corner to another, hoping to lay eyes upon her belongings.

The bags were neatly stacked one upon the other right next to her bed, where she did not think to search for some time, the one with most weight on the bottom.

Things were looking up. This was almost as if they allowed her to leave, and she wanted nothing more. After all, she had come here to relax, enjoy; not to be abducted by men wearing prosthetic ears and be forced to flee maniacally from a fancy prison cell.

She coveted now, just as she coveted the day before, to go back in time and alert her past self to not venture here at all. She had never believed that something like this might come across her path, or that these situations were even possible outside of books and movies.

Her three companions were nowhere in sight, thank God. Their company had become tedious as of late, but she presumed that it was not the last she had seen of the men.

Yearning for meeting another presence, a female one if possible, was overwhelming. It would be a most welcome encounter, that with another woman or with any other that would be saner than those already met.

Well then, she had decided it high time to be up and going, _leaving, _if possible.

She had managed to step out of the covers and made to put on her ballet flats which were were laid in front of the bed, waiting eagerly to be put on. They were quite comfortable and rarely fell out of place, as was the case with the shoes of a similar style, but they were also quite dirty which made Cecilia a bit nervous, but she could resolve that problem in a moment's time. Not this moment, of course, there were far more important things she had to see through. Trying to be as quiet as possible but fast enough so the shadows in the room might not come to life while she was not looking, she reached for the door handle, a cold feeling running through her neck as the door made an ever so silent creek. She had felt as if sneaking out of her parent's house, knowing something quite bad would come upon her if caught, but a hundred times worse.

It was best to scout where she was and only then make a run for it, she knew it foolish to act without thinking, and did not wish to do so, for being caught bolting yet again would have to result in something which she did not intend to find out.

Once she spotted the exit to this most strange place she could easily make a return for her bags, carrying them now would be an unnecessary burden, and would slow her down. She was a dull runner as it was, something holding her back would prove her run to become a fast pace walk, and therefore she ruled the bags out. But, perhaps, the small backpack would prove to be of use, yes, if worse came to worse she would leave this place with a few of her things, it was better than naught.

She let herself out of the room, closing the doors behind quietly, as to not leave a trail and found herself standing upon a rocky porch, with doors to the left and the right. These were the sleeping quarters. The constructions surrounding her were quite elegant, made out of stone and wood with tiny details crafted on the surface of the walls. It seemed ancient and very well kept, easily mistakable for something recently built. The distance between the slightly elevated porch and ground was small enough to jump from injury-free and as there were no other detectable exits in sight she swinged one leg over the wooden fence, the other holding her balance, lastly inspecting for any curious eyes and when found none, she lept.

The fall was not as refined as she had wished, being loud enough to alert any who were nearby, at least that was what it sounded like in her ears.

The grass she stood on was freshly cut, and the flowers had bloomed into a full blossom, streams of water here and there intervened making this vision of deep spring almost impossibly beautiful. She walked underneath the strong, yet young oak trees, which were the only ones she recognized, but knew that she was looking at an array more than just the oaks.

It was displeasing to have just arrived and to leave so soon, but she hesitated not, for she knew that beautiful gardens could await their turn for a moment longer. Her quest could not.

It was soon after that the long walk resulted in a change of landscape, the small streams finally colliding into a brook, which grew thicker and rushed quicker with each step she took. As the water dived fast so did she, trying to match its pace, hoping she was following the path correctly.

The trees had stopped sprouting from every corner, now being seated one every few yards and after some time even lesser than that. The water was flowing almost as brisk as a racehorse, producing enough noise to conceal her heavy breaths which were a result of waddling swiftly for longer than ten minutes.

"You will find following a waterfall quite treacherous, my dear. " A deep, wise voice spoke up, leaning against the closest tree. The old man behind it wore a tall pointed grey hat, which Cecilia though quite ridiculous, a long grey cloak, and a silver scarf. He had a long white beard and bushy eyebrows that stuck out beyond the brim of his hat. The smoke around him was very thick, making his other features invisible. "They tend to lead nowhere. " His gray robes matched the color of his pointy hat, which looked somewhat funny.

She was stopped in her tracks, overlooking the pilgrim. He made to speak again: "I am known by many as Gandalf. Gandalf the Grey. "

"Yes, well. " He did not give an impression of a mighty warrior, true or false, simply of an old man wandering about. He had been striving after her, that was certain. "I wanted to see-"

" To escape? " He had interjected. "If you wish to leave you would find the exit to Rivendell this way. " He flicked the tip his pipe East, to where the mountains looked down on them.

"So I am allowed to leave?"

"None have an authority to keep you. Then again, some would think it better to wait for a wiser council than a foolish old man provides. "

"A wiser council? " The man spoke truth, sadly, she was not sure she could find the way home through the forest alone, she had not thought this through. _The men did say someone would be found to escort me home if their suspicion of me ruled to be ungrounded. _"Was I already trilled then? "

"I would not call the brief examination a trial, but indeed, we now know there is little to fear from you. You are welcome to both leave and stay. "

"And that is certain? "

"You doubt my words? " He was amused, which pricked upon Cecilia's senses. He seemed he knew much more than he let on.

"I simply find it strange to capture women on the fields and take them here, wherever here is, just to tell them they are free to go back. "

"Many things fall into strange places, particularly in these troubling times. You crossing path with the elves. " He blew another puff in the pipe, and blew it out her way. "Was a fine turn of events."

"I don't know how being taken here against my will can be called a fine turn of events. "

"And you were heading somewhere other than here? " The man asked curiously, he had an odd feeling about him. Different than any other old man she had met, but he too spoke in riddles and that agitated to no end.

"I was heading home. "

"You were far from home, dear. "

"How so? "

"I can see that you have many questions, perhaps, if you stay until morning some will be answered. "

"And why do you not answer me yourself?" She spoke with despair, but with respect just so. It was easy to see that this pilgrim was someone of importance. "I just want to go home."

"Home may be found in the most curious of places. "

"Can you at least tell me where we are? " She asked, afraid that another riddle might come her way.

Thankfully, he had given her a clear answer for the first time since they spoke, but it did not help in any way other than raise more questions.

"We are in the house of lord Elrond, Imladris, Rivendell, whatever one may call it these days. The elven lands are full of wonders, many things to explore, only few fortunate ones can boast about being hosted by the elven lord himself, and yet, here you look to flee," _The elven lord? Was this a dream? _"We shall meet again, my dear Cecilia, of that i am certain. " And with that he turned to leave, putting out the tobacco in the pipe and hid it somewhere underneath his robes, his kind eyes glancing at her brown ones for the one more time before departing. He must have spoken with the three, for she had not provided him with her own name. She called out for Gandalf the Gray twice more, but he was already gone. What was to be done now?

The exit to this foreign land lays East, and behind it a deep forest under the mountain. If she did decide to pass through the woods, who was to say that she would manage to detect the road home? She could wager her right fist that wolves and other wild animals ran about the area as well.

Who sane would venture through an unknown forest during the wee hours of the night, alone, unguarded and lost? Not one would dare.

She was trapped, unable to leave even now when finally permitted. Freedom was lost.

She had kept her head still, not giving into tears and horror as she walked towards where she had initially left from, her assigned room.

There were issues concerning getting across the fence and climbing onto the porch, but the deed was soon completed and Cecilia managed to enter the room, leaving the heavy worries behind, for the time being.

Staring through the translucent curtains was as empty as staring into the ceiling of the room, and her heartbeat would skip each time she heard a hushed voice, each time the wood would crack underneath a foot. But this night was as beautiful as the night upon her capturement; calm, warm and the moon shone brightly, as in offering constellation for abandoning her earlier. It provided little comfort, but still, it breathed hope into her chest. The air here was quite pleasant, perhaps that meant the people were too.

* * *

She awoke as if in an emergency, as if sleeping had become a dangerous thing, stern knocking from the other side of the door awoke and left Cecilia in fright, whoever the figure was, they were very impatient.

"_Echuio! Echuio! " - Awaken! Awaken! _

A woman was shouting from behind the entrance, displeased for being kept in waiting. _A woman! _

She did not hesitate to yell louder and if any presence slept still, her doings were the end of that. Cecilia had hoped she looked presentable as she was just about to cautiously open the door.

She came face to face with the displeased woman, a very gentle looking one at that, it was strange that she had been so furious moments ago and now seemed as if nothing had happened.

"Your presence is requested. " She was well taller than Cecilia, with big, beautiful blue eyes, staring down at her. She was very well groomed, and if not for a meeting of this nature, Cecilia would have asked the lady about her hairdresser.

The woman scrutinized her from head to toe, and was vexed, it was true, Cecilia had not been given the chance to bathe since being embarked on this journey. She felt quite grimy but did not find the right moment to plead for a cleanse.

"Follow me. " The woman stood between Cecilia and the door, observing her while she pat on her shoes and buttoned her dusty blouse. Cecilia tried to be as brisk as ever, feeling uncomfortable about keeping the woman from other duties.

"Where are we going?" The shorter girl cried, trying to keep pace with her senior once they let themselves out.

She seemed annoyed with the question, and threw an ill fitted glance her way; "You are unpresentable. "

It was best to keep quiet, Cecilia knew,but found it hard to do so, still, she obeyed her better senses. Now was not the time to pretense cockiness. _Slut. _

"A bath will be arranged."

These were great news, yet sour spoken, and thus not so joyous. The rest of the path was spent in silence.

Passing the wooden halls of the manor was an adventure of its own, not as pleasing as it might have been with better company, but enchanting nonetheless.

The house was welcoming and warm from every open door to any chamber you might have stumbled upon. The floor was an old-fashioned parquet with a blend of deep homely browns and the walls were the beige and gold of summer gardens meeting a bold white baseboard. The banister was a twirl of a branch, tamed by the carpenter's hand, it's grain flowing as water might, in waves of comforting woodland hues. Under the sun it was nature's art, something that soothed right to the soul.

A staircase stood before them, and this was the way to go, yet the woman beside Cecilia stiffened. They had arrived much too soon, as she desired more time to prepare for what followed next. She was excited as well, surely, they were sending her home.

The woman stopped on the tenth stair offering one last cold glance, and spoke before turning. "You enter alone. Farewell. "

She gave no information of the promised bath and left as swiftly as a doe, which had left Cecilia alone. The way to go was up, and so she kept ascending, hoping to arrive soon.

Two figures awaited at the top, she had not seen them move since first spotting them from below, but they were still seemingly distant.

One of them she had already met, the old man with the gray beard and wooden staff, and another, on which she had laid eyes for the first time since arriving. The one next to the old man was the lord of the county, you could see it from afar.

The face of the lord was ageless, neither old nor young, though in it was written the memory of many things both glad and sorrowful. He was calm and noble, greeting Cecilia warmly, yet seeming lost in thought while doing so. His name was Elrond, lord Elrond of Rivendell.

"My friends have sung me many songs about the strange maid they encountered on their way. " He told, casting his eyes upon the crown of her head while strolling, he on one side, Gandalf the Gray on the other. "I now wish to hear the tale sung by you."

The elf left the hallway first, settling in a terrace which overlooked most of the estate, it was still early and not many things were to be heard, even the birds were particularly shy this morning, had they all noticed the intruder in their land?

Elrond stood pacing about, as if in a great deal of distress, Gandalf, on the other hand was bemused still, just as he was the last time he and Cecilia met, now only lacking the pipe, he had lowered himself onto a discarded stool with the help of his staff, placing himself so to shield his eyes from the sun, and once Cecilia made her way inside Elrond spoke again.

"You have been spotted almost at reach to my home's door, alone and unarmed. " He eyed Gandalf and then Cecilia, making sure to speak as clearly as possible. "And yet Gandalf claims that there is little to fear from this creature. Few sturdy warriors would manage this that a green human child managed. You knew not of the many dangers that laid on your path but accomplished to evade them all." His voice was no longer stoney but a bit warmer, yet concerned still. Gandalf seemed as if not listening, eyeing the gardens beneath the terrace, but he heard all and was waiting for his turn to speak.

"If I did not trust Mithrandir i would have thought you a spy of Mordor; for these lands are swarming with orc scouts and wargs. "

_What was this guy talking about? Were they all mad here? orcs? Wargs? What in the bloody hell even were those? Surely, this was a dream, a joke, it was not real! _

"I don't understand… " She whispered, praying that he would explain his charges against her.

"You must! I do not know of a single orc which would hesitate to attack, much less a defenseless woman such as yourself. There is little honor in their wretched hearts. And yet, you slipped past them, one would only assume they were ordered to let you pass. You know of who I speak."

"How did you come into the company of the elves? " Asked Gandalf, even though he already knew the answer.

"I had asked them for directions to the train station-"

"Train station? I am afraid that i am not familiar with the term. " Said Elrond, earning a confused glance from Cecilia. Why were these people so strange?! Not knowing what a train station is, unheard of!

"I-um, i, the train station? You don't know what that is? " Caught off guard by the elf's statement Cecilia stutered, not knowing how to react on the obvious lack of understanding of the modern world. The three men did not know what London was! These did not know what a train station was! Where in seven hells did she end up?

Gandalf had finally stood up, reaching into his gray cloak, pulling out something strange. A map.

"Show us where you hail from. " Said Elrond, both of them towering over her as she darted her eyes left and right, trying to detected something of recognition.

"What kind of a map is this? " Truly, this was not a map of Britain, not a map of anything she could identify.

"It is a map of Middle Earth." Gandalf said, not as confound as the other man upon hearing that she did not recognize the paper. "You must have been born somewhere. Show us. "

She felt the panic begin like a cluster of spark plugs in her grew in her face and limbs, her mind replaying the last words spoken. How was she to explain that she had never heard of this land? They would think her mad!

"I don't know any of these places. I have never heard of them, not one. "

"That is not possible, for Middle Earth is all there is."

"Is this some kind of a joke? " She stepped away from the cold stone on which the map lay, angry upon being deceived. She wished that this charade would come to a halt. "I don't know them. I'm not from here and i don't know where this is. "

She stood near the door, her front facing the two, ready to leave the quarters when Gandalf the Gray spoke, dismissing her presence completely he spoke to lord Elrond. "It is as I feared. "

* * *

_Hi guys, thank you for reading yet another chapter and you can hope for the next one in two weeks or less._

_Honestly, this was the hardest one to write and i hope i captured the shock and all of that to your liking._

_Please do not hesitate to leave reviews as they aid me quite a bit :) Also, sadly i could not have squeezed in Legolas into this one as I dont want to ruin or rush the events so please, bear with me. The next one will contain more of him._

_Thank you to all that followed and favorited and special thanks to for leaving such a lovely review _


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **All rights belong to Tolkien.

Chapter 4

* * *

Had it been two or three days since she last felt the warm touch of the ever shining sun on her skin? Perhaps it had been less than that, and perhaps more, for time stood still and ran at a gallop all the same when one was cut out of it.

In all truth, being held captive in a medieval fantasy had not been on Cecilia's top ten things to do before thirty list, but came to pass in spite of that. Someone had played a nasty trick her way after all. How had this terrible fate chosen to bestow itself upon her?

She dared not to step out of the safety of her assigned space for who knew what might await if she did.

Elves, wizards and dwarfs, that's what; something her twenty five and a half year long life did not brace for.

The many odd things she had seen were turning out to be not so strange, for she was the out of place one. It seemed that she would not be finding a companion to share this misery with after all.

She was alone.

Existentialist questions rose up for many uncountable times: Would anyone realize she was missing? What of her life back home? Why was she of all people sent here? Had she crossed a border between the two worlds while journeying with the elves or had she done it on her own? Could she go back?

Surely, if she had came forth she could go back!

She was cooped up in this God forsaken room for too long, the air had become so dense as if a sickness roamed the lodge. She had not yet taken the liberty to bathe, for a bath was not provided in sight and she feared the worst: public bathing spots, for who was to say how deteriorating this society was? Cecilia would rather hinder away in grime than clean herself in front of others.

Next to nothing helped her pass the time she spent in silence and fear from venturing out, she had brought a book or two to read on the train ride but they turned out useless. She could not bring herself to care upon the written words in such a situation. All that was found to do was brooding about what to do next. She had grown to detest the lifeless room and now dared to a desire to step out, yet was not quite ready to do so.

Minutes that seemed as hours had passed in deep thought until Cecilia had came up with a solution, the only one that was close to reason and the only one that she could lay calm with. Twas all a dream, of course! How could she have thought otherwise in the first place?

True, she did not think her imagination as vivid as to create an illusion of another world, but Alas, it was so. She would be awake soon, none of what the wizard had said made sense anyway.

It was a reach, she knew, yet felt her mind would slip away if she did not make something true of this that she was forced into now. How would one explain it other than a dream, a daze? She had spent days here already, and knew she would soon doubt all that was concluded now, but it was better to stay sane for as long as possible. Losing her head tomorrow or the day after would be better than losing it today.

With newfound strength she left the armchair on which she rested and advanced forth where her bags lay hidden. Her hair was filthy enough to be a shame to reveal so, knowing that she was clever enough to arrive well prepared for a trip it was of little wonder to reveal the straw cloche hat which was the dearest to her heart.

She popped it low on her forehead and made to put on her slippers as to progress to track down a possible bath. She stuffed the green backpack with all the necessities one would require for such a journey and checking herself for presentability twice, she did not hesitate to let herself out.

Despite Cecilia's earlier decision about the nature of how things stood a feeling of dread pricked her mind with every footstep she took. She now knew that a few steps to the left a staircase awaited for her to descended, otherwise she would have to climb the fence once again and such a deed in broad daylight would certainly leave an ill impression on any who were looking.

The day was almost hot, the Sun was set high above the ground revealing the hour to be no later than one in the afternoon. A smell of good food circled around Cecilia as she strode through the nature and made her wish to peek inside the houses to discover the source of the delicious smell more than once. Some even took to have lunch outside, families and friends of pointed ears and fair faces lay upon the grass laughing together, not having the curiosity to acknowledge the human that walked their forest, perhaps mistaking her for one of their own.

It was soon that the many faces became small in number and the gardens gave way to a clear field whose high end held the company of more elves. They were not seated as the ones before, but rather stood strong on their feet and brawled amongst each other, in no ill-manner of course, but Cecilia was quite too far away to note any action from them at all. One seemed to be leaving the many.

Not giving them any mind she turned her head right and left, looking to find which way was best to go. Nothing of great importance lay right, only the creek which flew throughout the whole county and she remembered being warned that it led to a waterfall, therefore, the path would be of no use. The left side housed a rather small civilization of wood and stone, but she knew it would be trouble to differ the houses of families and those of shops and other such things for one that first set their eyes upon them. She feared that she was not skilled enough to track the bath house by herself and would be too ashamed to ask any for directions, even if the people appeared good faithed.

As she made to test her chances left a familiar bright head came into view whilst carrying a soft melody on its lips. The whistle came to a halt as soon as the ever alert eyes lay gaze upon the soles of her shoes. The face of the whistling man did not belong to a man at all, rather, an elf. Cecilia was both joyous and wrathful, joyous for spotting a pair of pointed ears she recognized amongst the many unfamiliar ones and wrathful for knowing that it was his company that forced her among the said.

"_Mae govannen. " Well met. _Greeted Legolas, standing well over a head taller than she, content to see a familiar face himself. "This is a fine chance. "

"Yes, it is. Hello to you too." He curtised with a soft nod of head and the faint smile which he wore at all given times. Cecilia thought it a fine chance only if he directioned her to where she needed to go, otherwise not as much for she felt uneasy around all of these creatures, her three captors most so.

"I interrupt you in a journey once more." Stated he, not wishing to be as discourteous as to bring up her curious choice of garment, but surveyed it several times nonetheless. "But I am content for it to be so, as I desired to speak with the one I wrongfully accused again. " He wished to offer his sorry and yet Cecilia did not feel inclined to accept the horrid fate that followed because of their error, the apology would not be accepted as well, but she would keep the thought to herself.

"_Goheno nin, _I mistook your intentions and brought shame upon myself for it. I wish not to part in ill-faith." _Forgive me._ He did not seem overly honest speaking the words, but neither would any go as far as to call him dishonest, the simple distant politeness in his regrets was all that the dark headed maid could make of this.

"I suppose that you couldn't have known better." The voice with whom she spoke was tight and far from persuading, she wished to say more: inquire, curse, dismant, anything at all; but the being in front of her stood strong and proud, his eyes instilling a dull blue feel in the nape of her neck.

"Aye, tis true." Their eyes met in a brief moment and Legolas became silent only to speak again once Cecilia made to shield the peepers which she feared divulged too much of her unease. The sun was bright and therefore made her action unsuspicious. "We could not have known."

"It's alright." She told, shifting from one leg to another as would one in a great rush, but she was not busy at all. "I have to go." A nervous smile appeared on her lips then, toothless and the first one Legolas had ever seen.

He did not mind nor care for her hasty retreat for many things were to be done before night fell and so Legolas bid the lady farewell. Cecilia felt at ease once he turned on his heel and marched forward, not looking back to see if she had gone as well.

His golden head soon became lost in the distance and it was time that Cecilia proceeded onwards with her quest. She had left the training grounds at a speed lest she encounter yet another one of her horrid captors.

The field was quickly no more and the silence and serenity of a world which she knew departed. Many voices were being exchanged and once the soles of her shoes touched stone rather than grass she heard and saw clearly. All wore their hair long, some longer than others and if Cecilia had not taken a closer look at each face she would not know if one was male or female. They were fair, striking and tall and did not spare her another glance.

Would she dare inquire for directions?

She dare not, worse fate be suffering a cold, demeaning gaze than getting lost; or so she thought.

The square was not large nor crowded and Cecilia made sure to inspect every nook of it, but the result of the vast search proved disappointing. Nothing differed from the small stores which lay next to one another, all with interesting content inside, no doubt given.

She had walked in a circle more than ten times now, straining her eyes for a sign of anything other than this that she had already seen; bloody shops.

It was on about the twentieth trip around the market when she finally decided to stop. All thought not much time passed since she first arrived the people had greatly lessened. Once she finally looked around, now aware of more than just buildings she had found herself almost abandoned, only a few walked the street now. Cecilia thought they may be taking up on their afternoon rest or perhaps a late lunch and thus did not give it a second thought.

_A late lunch. _

Her stomach snarled and howled and from it came the not-so-subtle undertone of pain, now that she was out of the maniacal search haze she could feel the hunger to every extent. She had not eaten since yesterday, and one could hardly call that a full meal ; four bites and she was done, the misery from days past forestalled the dull ache in her stomach. Now it felt like it might digest itself.

_Oh God… _The food was brought into her quarters four times a day, it was always a different elf that brought a different meal, she had not seen any of the said twice. The hour on which the entity came inside seemed to be the same one, over and over again. Her lunch would be waiting for her with open arms and this knowledge eased the sadness of a quest failed.

She had turned her back towards the market and made to walk the same way by which she had arrived, unaware of another approaching, unaware until they spoke. "_Hiril nin." My lady. _Said the woman who had caught step with Cecilia, startling her. She did not let her express the shock and spoke again. "I am told that the bath prepared was of little use." It was hard to say if the tall woman was agitated, her words could claim so but her voice and face were stripped of any emotion one might possess. "You failed to show. "

Perhaps Cecilia could feign disinterest as well, it did seem to be the norm amongst the people. "I'm sorry." She offered lamely, her eyes darted down and away for it was difficult to match the woman's own when they were much higher up than Cecilia's and to look up to her made it seem as if she was inferior. "I didn't know when or where that would be… I thought someone would come and fetch me when it was ready…"

"_A, _so it is. " _Ah. _"It would have carried better fate for us to have been told this sooner, we had the thermae emptied to ensure the commodity of our human guest, no easy task it was, make no mistake." Said the lady, her anger, if ever existing, now put at ease.

"I'm sorry… " Cecilia repeated.

"It is of no matter now, what is done cannot be undone." She had stopped speaking, having noticed the funny hat Cecilia wore, if she did have a thought about it it was not worded. "Come, follow. "

And so she did, the stroll was quick and unpleasant, if Cecilia dared to fall back a step or two the elf did not hesitate to shoot a stern look her way and then double the briskness of their step. They arrived before the dormitories in a matter of minutes and the woman only spoke these words before departing: "A bath will be prepared once more, I will see that you be directed to it. Farewell." And thus she left.

Cecilia entered the room, the sickly air inside now cleansed and the bed made as if no one had ever laid on it.

* * *

She seated herself on the chair closest to the table. What stood on it seemed unreal, the meal so heavenly arranged one would hesitate to eat only to preserve its beauty and smell. But the one was not Cecilia, she dug into the rich food with ravenous hunger. She shoved bread, carrots, mushrooms, fish, corn, and roasted potatoes into her gaping mouth, filling her famined belly. The elves were gracious hosts when concerning food, if naught else.

The plate was sparkling clean within minutes and Cecilia was content at last, now feeling the need to rest, and she would have done so if not for a knock on the door.

Was the bath prepared already?

The one behind the walls did not wait to be let in, on the contrary, they opened the door and entered. It was the wizard with the pointy hat, it was Gandalf.

"I hope i do not arrive at a bad time." He said, closing the door with his staff and stepping in deeper. "We must speak."

"Oh, no no! No, not at all." Cecilia exclaimed, surprised to see the old man but more than curious as to find out what he had to say. She stood up and sat back down offering the seat across from her. He slouched onto it and kept quiet for a moment.

"I have been in deep thought since we saw each other last." Admitted the wizard whilst taking out the long pipe from his draped bag. "May i?"

"Of course, be my guest."

_Would he mind if i lit up as well? _

She could not remember the last decent smoke she had and smelling the old fume made her lungs trickle. The green bag in which she hid the cigarettes was neatly stacked on top of her other bags and once Cecilia passed a layer of unnecessary possessions she found them. She had brought along five packs and some rolling tobacco, after all, it was better to arrive safe than sorry.

Once she managed to squirm the box out of the overflowing backpack she sat back down lighting it. Gandalf spoke none of it.

"As i was saying. " His expression turned grim and it was without a doubt that this which he would say next would be ill news. "A strange time of arrival yours is, this could mean much and naught at all, you see. A great wizard has turned sour and for all my knowledge i know not how this came to pass. Perhaps he was the one who brought you to us. " The leaves in the pipe burned brighter. "And perhaps not. "

"I don't understand."

"Neither do i. " His words were firm and a feeling of dismay overtook the already uncomfortably dense room. "But some things are more certain than others."

He did not allow Cecilia to inquire and spoke again, clearer. "There will be a quest, a quest in which you too must take part. "

"A quest? What kind of quest? "

"One of great importance my dear girl! And should our enemy truly hold your presence valuable i would not have you at a place where your safety lies at stake. The elves are leaving the shores, their numbers grow smaller by the day."

His eyes showed the kind of gentle concern a grandfather might have held and yet his words were worrying and Cecilia did not know how to respond to this command. Would she be able to refuse?

"They will not be able to protect you. "

"Protect me from what?" Dealing with the wizard's riddles was a tedious work and Cecilia held her temper aback as well as one could at such a time. Her calmness was almost at its end. "Can anyone, _please _for once, tell me something that makes sense. Please. "

Her pleadings, of course, were ignored for Gandalf spoke his own accord and gave her almost no mind.

"A company of nine was to travel into the deep darkness, crossing many lands in its way, many lands that may hold salvation for our brand new tenth friend. " He talked onwards stopping only ever so often to relight the leaves inside the pipe or reward her with a keen eye. "Lord Elrond and I have decided it for the best that you accompany, if any trouble should arise one will not find better men to guard you than the very ones that will do so."

"What kind of quest are we talking about?"

"I would have you know all that you wish, my dear, if only knowledge held no danger in its stead." With the last word he rose from his seat, his visit much too short for Cecili´s liking, once he was on his feet she was not slow to follow suit. He decided the conversation over and lastly just before departing placed a comforting hand over her shoulder and said his last words for the evening: "Fear not, all will be revealed in good time. Rest for now, we depart on the morn. " And he left.

* * *

_Hey guys, im really sorry about being late with the update but writers block finally caught up with me and since i didnt want to serve my readers with a piece of shit the waiting had gone on longer than expected, but now im back and you can look for the next chapter in two or three weeks. Once again, really sorry about the delay BUT i have decided to redeem myself by providing 5 OF MY READERS a oneshot of their own choice, i dont know if the pairing for the stories will be only Legolas and Cecilia or something else but for now, lets limit the choice at that. There will also be a possibility of chosing an only Legolas oneshot. Idk i thought it would be neat because i found myself liking a Oc and character pairing many times and wished for more opportunities to see them together. Naturally, if you dont like my pairing you will not partake in this._

_So, the rules are simple; 3 people who leave the most reviews win, and the other 2 will be chosen randomly. You can choose whichever topics you like; lemons, gore, more romance, fluff (which i do not like writing and it will probably turn out horrible), you can also chose situations, for instance: Someone getting drunk, trying drugs, the ultimate human death… Basically, i will write whatever you want to read and will try my best to do it as good as possible. The first winner will be announced by chapter 10 (the person who leaves most reviews by that time wins, but keep in mind that the minimum number of reviews for entry will be 5). More details will be sufficed by chapter 7._

_So, what are your impressions so far? Is Legolas going to be kind or rude or something else? What of Cecilia? Im interested in your thoughts on the matter so please, do not hesitate to leave a nice review._

.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **All rights belong to Tolkien.

Chapter 5

The number of Cecilia's under pants grew from a five to a strong fourteen and then lowered back to seven. What was the correct way to pack for a quest anyway?

Travelling light seemed to be the idea, seeing as a gift of disappointingly ugly boots and a cloak waited for her upon the return from the bath house.

The cloak, no different than the shoes was a sorry sight, plain, simple and a colorless gray.

But she gave all that little mind, style was one of her lesser worries as of late, yet still, the ever self conscious Cecilia detested looking unkempt and this horrid thing would make sure of just that. She sat next to it, silence all around and the afternoon hours soon coming to an end_. _Passing time in thought was quite easy given the situation, it was a hefty work, reenacting all that was spoken in the days past.

What kind of a quest was in front of her?

Those ugly boots had better been made for riding, should walking or worse yet, running be involved in this ordeal, surely, Cecilia could not manage. Once it came to physical abilities one could only call her lacking, at best.

_Dear God,_ _take me now…_ thought Cecilia, growing weary of her misery within minutes, yet could not muster the strength to put away another pair of bloody underpants. Seven it was.

Newly cleaned and feeling a bit better Cecilia had decided that an hour or so of sleep would perhaps serve to a better purpose, if naught else. Packing with a head full of dismaying thoughts would prove to be torturous, the bed seemed quite welcoming too. Only a short moment's rest, that would do.

Tired of doing nothing but weighing her horrid life choices that led here knew to be tiring, yet sleep was as far off as it could have been.

She tried shifting on the bed numerous times and once it was evident that sleep was out of the question she found the strength to rise.

Her bag was not ready for a long journey just yet, and perhaps a little time in front of the mirror would do her well.

Cecilia, the ever-vain entity of a woman was as conceited as any, investing both too much time and money into her appearance. Looking good was the equivalent of feeling good.

She never left town without keeping the absolute necessities beside her at all times; and thus she made to find her cosmetic bag, looking to give her face a bit of attention.

Plucking this and that, rubbing numerous creams and cosmetics all over seemed to calm her down a bit.

It was a long journey of self indulgence and once finished Cecilia felt as good as new, this, however raised a new question as well.

What was to be done with the rest of the night?

A handful of long, sleepless hours awaited and one could muster next to nothing to kill the said until morning arrived.

She paced slowly around the armchairs for a few minutes, deep in thought. Unexpected excitement was washing over her body, the perplexed feeling of both anticipation and fright left her wondering. Was her life truly so dull and uninteresting for her to be thrilled about something as perverted as this?

Bouncing thoughts from one to the other had became so mind-numbing that she though she might go crazy. If she wasn't already, that is.

The striding had soon ceased and her bare feet found their way back to the bed, Cecilia was hollering over the bag with a decision to rearrange it. The third time over, no less.

She took out every item only to put it right back and did so for a questionable amount of time.

Once satisfied and sure that everything a woman might need on a quest was only a zipper away she finally felt ready to rest. Bothering herself with questions she thought idiotic and overly fatalistic was of little use tonight.

_What will be will be. _With the decision made Cecilia discarded all danger ahead and at last, after a few haunting hours fell into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

The knock came first, quiet and undemanding, almost friendly. Then there was silence.

Cecilia was almost deaf to it, she had been up since first light and in her hazines had trouble knowing if the sound was real or pretend. It did not sound real.

After receiving no answer the knocking repeated, now louder and faster, allerting of its intention to enter. Whoever lurked behind the door was quite real. Cecilia awoke from the haze suddenly, every thought in high definition. The door opened on its own and two figures entered, one already familiar.

First to come in was the senior elf maiden whose name remained to be revealed, high and proud as usual, ready to assist Cecilia in the day to come.

A tall, brown-haired man followed behind the maid, carrying a silver platter full of food which he lowered beside Cecilia without a word.

"_Quel amrun hiril nin."_ Spoke the woman, bidding the younger girl a good morning. She was quick to remove the drapes and let the sun in, once done she reappeared in front the bed. "I trust that you have your possessions packed?"

"I do."

"You are certain?" The elf asked and even if Cecilia wasn't certain she had everything packed she would not dare say it in fear of what the woman might have to say back.

"Positive." Cecilia assured the elf by standing up and pointing to the green bag sprawled on the wooden floor. "I'm ready."

Upon hearing the words a grimace appeared on the fair face before Cecilia, looking her up and down a few times over. She soon returned to her expressionless self and spoke coldly: "I would hope your plans do not lay in traveling looking as such."

Cecilia who had been caught off guard had no time to change, surely, only an idiot would dare travel on a quest with no pants, thus she laughed, not believing the elf's stern reaction.

"I didn't get a chance to change." Said the human, becoming serious once seeing that the elf was in a no jesting mood.

"Fear not." A quick nod was all it took for the man who entered with her to leave, Cecilia's bag in hand. He closed the door silently and once alone it became evident that the woman was looking to be somewhere else. "I did not come to linger."

Only now did Cecilia take note of the garb in the lady's arms, garb consisting of brownish pants which looked and felt quite thin and a simple black blouse which seemed too tight to fit.

"Thank you." Said Cecilia, trying to appear grateful despite the horrid clothing before her. She sent a sour smile to the elf and then lowered her gaze to where the outfit awaited.

The elven lady seemed pleased with the interaction and with a stoney face still set she spoke again. "Until next we meet." One more sturdy look from head to toe, an extended hand in the formal elven greeting and she was gone.

It took almost no time for Cecilia to change into the given garment and inspect herself thoroughly. She decided that she wouldn't have looked a complete disaster given the right accessories. After all, no one but the female elf seemed to care about her presentability and luckily, Cecilia had remembered to bring forth some of her own clothing. How rude would it have been if she chose to wore her own shoes, rejecting the boots already provided?

The noises heard behind closed doors engulfed Cecilia, completely capturing her brain now that she was alone, shedding her out of her thoughts and reminding her that the clock was ticking.

The cloak was held in her right arm, draped around the boots in an effort to hide them for they were almost as uncomfortable as they were ugly. A pair of Nike's running shoes would aid her better, be it in walking or riding.

Walking out of the vast opening required great courage and Cecilia struggled to find it several times over. Both anxious to leave and stay she pressed her weight from one leg to the other, making no movement to exit.

Lastly, the time to depart had finally arrived and with a single last glance to the empty bookshelf Cecilia had left.

* * *

Her heart was pounding so furiously that she was certain the constellate noise would echo in all ears surrounding. Finding her companions was an easy task given that a crowd had already formed to see the nine travelers off. Wedging through the horde, on the other hand, not so easy.

She moved forward with extreme caginess, walking as slowly as possible and staring into the ground as if in fear of what might welcome her once she found the guts to look up.

Her pack was hanging from a pony's back, alongside with the others, her's seemed to be the last one to be put on the animal and so she concluded that all they were waiting for was her. Embarrassment overflew her and she stopped right in her tracks, still not daring to look anywhere other than the pony.

The men surrounding her were not nearly as discouraged as she and thus could not help to look anywhere other than right at her.

This strangely petrified creature was lurking about their pony, one might have even mistook her for a thief, waiting for an opportunity to grab their belongings.

A childlike figure grabbed the robe of the wizard, wanting to alert him of the curious presence. All but Gandalf were striked with confusion and none but the old man held the intention of speaking.

"There now." Said the wizard before placing his palm on her shoulder, forcing her to look up. "You needn't fear any of them." With the palm still on her shoulder he guided her towards the men, relenting only when she met his warm, reassuring gaze.

Gandalf's smiling face stood across from the eight and beside Cecilia who took the chance of overlooking them all. The four children returned her curious glances and Cecilia wondered what business these younglings held in a quest of any sort. Little did she know that they were wondering much of the same.

"These are the hobbits." Introduced Gandalf who now came to rest beside them, moving his hand from one curly head to the other. "Meriadoc Brandybuck, Samwise Gamgee, Frodo Baggins and Peregrin Took." Each curtised with either a smile or a nod of head following their naming.

"At your service." Spoke the last hobbit right before proudly pulling his pants upwards.

"And these" Gandalf swiftly abandoned the hobbits and moved to their left where a different four awaited. "These are the men i have spoke to you about."

"Boromir, son of Denethor." Reported the most flabbergasted man in the group. Cecilia averted her gaze from him before he could speak again, which she would not have done if she knew he was not yet finished.

"Gimli, son of Gloin. At yer service." The shortest of them informed, his voice gravelly and surprisingly amiable. He bowed his bearded head low and offered her a smile which Cecilia gladly returned.

The man who she was next to meet stood tall and strong, regarding her carefully several times before introducing himself. "Gandalf had much to say about you." He stated, not nearly as taken aback by her presence as the other characters, yet perplexed still. "I am the one they call Strider." He did not smile and made no more attempts to look her over, trouble loomed over his head and it was clear as day that much was on his mind. "Aragorn… If you will." He added.

The last man who stood took Cecilia by surprise, the elven warrior in his full gear eyed the ranger next to him and met Cecilia's puzzled gaze with one of his most perceiving ones yet. They stood in silence for a moment before he finally felt the need to speak, averting his cold, blue eyes to her strange shoes and then right back to her own. "We already made our introductions." He informed both the group and Cecilia, leaving the rest wondering just why Legolas had the chance to meet the maiden before them.

"Hello." She shyly offered while rubbing her hands against each other in a nervous fashion.

"I did not hope to see you here, _hiril nin." My lady._ Said Legolas in a most formal manner. "And regards to you as well." He returned the greeting.

"And this, my dear friends" Gandalf, who was eager to depart cut the conversation at its stemp, appeared back at Cecilia's side. "Is lady Cecilia." The still confused glances were looking for answers and the wizard was quick to provide what little needed to be said. "Lord Elrond and myself have taken it upon us to decide the most curious fate of our new found friend. I expect all of you to act accordingly to the decision made." The men all nodded in unusion, none of them willing to question Gandalf.

"It will be as you say." Assured Aragorn, who seemed to know more than he let on, sharing an understanding look with the wizard.

"Now then." With all said and done and with new accequances made, it was time to go. "We better be on our way."

And so it came to pass that upon receiving a few final blessings the fellowship set out on their journey.

* * *

_Hey guys, im back after these 2 or 3 months, i had to deal with some personal stuff and could not find the time to continue the story and i apologize for that._

_But, now i am back and the story will continue and i hope that you enjoy this that i have prepared for you._

_Let me know how im doing, reviews feed the muse._


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **All rights belong to Tolkien.

Chapter 6

Cecilia was panting quietly, walking behind the group, growing increasingly tired of hiking. They had been on the road for more than eight hours and she wished to rest on more than few occasions.

The forest hummed with life all around her. She had fun for a bit, twirling around and gazing up at the canopy, searching for the birds that sung so sweetly. The sun broke through the cracks, lighting up the dirt path ahead of them, decorated with outgrown roots, wildflowers and fallen leaves that crunch beneath the many feet. The fascination which the forest provided was of a brief life, too brief and all of a sudden she could no longer take it. Oh, what Cecilia would have given for any sign of civilization!

Any time a given pace would change or whenever one of the hobbits stopped in his tracks she felt eager to drop to the floor and die, but, whenever a chance for rest appeared, they just kept walking.

It would seem that the hobbits had the same idea, looking pleadingly into either Gandalf's or Aragorn's eyes, silently begging them to allow a moment's rest. The latter managed to undergo the torture for only so long, and finally, concluded the journey for the day.

"The sun will soon start to feign." Said Gandalf, looking reassuringly into the hobbit's eyes. Aragorn agreed, satisfied by the clearing on which they would camp.

Sam hurriedly began unsaddling the pony while the rest of his cheery group murmured amongst each other. The rest of the men knew their duties all too well and each left to tend their own, leaving Cecilia wondering if she should help as well.

The hobbits sat around the pile of wood which Gimli kept adding to, an evening chill soon began setting in the air and to be near the fire would have been a welcome sensation. Alas, it seemed rude to interrupt the hobbits in their conversation and Cecilia thought any kind of attention unwanted, hence she stayed where she was.

The clatter around her soon ceased and the men settled down in a circle waiting for the roundest hobbit to finish cooking dinner. Cecilia turned her back to them and pondered on all the ways to retrieve her bag from the pony without getting invited to sit down.

Whenever she decided to inspect the situation and glanced their way her eyes would meet with at least one person who was looking at her. They have been staring since they set off.

Their company was not necessarily unwanted, on the contrary, a real conversation would have been nice, she had many questions which she felt foolish to word in front of them all.

She wished that perhaps the wizard sat beside her and gave some more much needed information, the hobbits weren't out of the question either, their friendly manner a refreshing change. Yet the other men seemed somewhat menacing and reluctant to speak with her, even Legolas who was eager to do so before now made no attempt to question her. He appeared uncomfortable whenever the topic concerning their acquaintance came up and refused to shed light on the situation more than once. It almost felt like Legolas did not want to speak because he did not want the group to think that she was in any way connected to him.

Whatever it was that Samwise Gamgee had prepared, judging by the sudden pause of chat few were left unimpressed.

No one had offered Cecilia a plate and although it was her own fault for clearly distancing herself she could not help but secretly hope that someone might be braver than her and approach. It, of course, did not happen and she was left with only glancing back and forth until finally meeting eyes with the cook.

He held up his plate as if asking her to come and eat and smiled fondly once she finally stood up.

Cecilia strode to the fire as elegant and proud as she thought possible, well aware that all eyes were on her and that it was crucial to play her cards right. She seated herself on a stump which Sam freed for her, content to be of service. Upon bringing her a bowl of meaty stew and bread he sat down below her, the stew was very good and she gulped it up in moments.

A few more quiet minutes passed in munching before the first of many questions to follow.

"Gandalf said" the youngest hobbit greedily dipped his last piece of bread into the almost empty bowl. "That you are from a far away land." He was waiting for her to elaborate.

What was she supposed to say now?

Gandalf did not meet her looks and she was left to fend for herself. She could not tell them the truth, that was certain. They would think her bonkers.

"I, ah… " Not sounding very convincing she too dipped the bread into what was left of the stew, afraid to meet Pippin's eye. "It's pretty far away. You wouldn't have heard of it."

"We live in the Shire. Have you ever heard of it? It is quite nice in the summer."

"Oh, no, I'm sorry." Said the lady from the stump. "I haven't heard about it."

Pippin, a bit disappointed but not discouraged inquisited further. "Not many people have. Summer's over now though. The winters can get a bit dull."

"It's true." Pippin's red headed cousin joined in, happy to speak more over the topic. "The pipeweed farmers get a bit stingy with their crop, you're better off getting it during the summer."

As if proving a point a whisk of smoke from Aragorn's direction passed Cecilia, she felt it less inappropriate to light up herself, seeing as almost everyone smoked.

"Where could you buy one of those?" She had only a few more cigarettes left in this pack and one more pack in her bag. The herb they smoked did not seem to differ that much from her own.

"The pipeweed is best harvested in Hobbiton." Said the cook.

"But you could get a pipe anywhere, really." Merry blew a second smokey cloud her way.

"Settle down, young hobbits." Gimli's gruff voice silenced the bunch, he seemed put off by the noise coming from either of his sides. The hobbits were a loud, rowdy bunch inside a reserved company. No one bothered to question her but them. Until Boromir, after careful evaluation of the conversation joined in.

"You are not from the realms of men." His conclusion was just and tone accusing.

"I'm not from here."

"Where then?"

"You wouldn't have heard of it."

"I know of many land."

"Well, you wouldn't know about this one."

"Mind your manners, lady Cecilia." Her respectless answers earned her an unapproving gaze from the ranger because of whose words she shied back from any further interaction. Boromir did not seem offended and continued pleasantly chatting, content that Aragorn said nothing about his own tone of voice.

It did not take long for the company to scatter about, one by one took their leave for all were too tired to be held up in conversation. Cecilia had returned to her secluded shelter and was left alone with her thoughts once again.

The dark was pleasant, only Gimli's mighty snores disturbing the otherwise quiet night.

Legolas had taken the first watch, Cecilia could see him pacing about from where she was settled. He seemed put off by something and did not stay in one place for too long. He was soon out of sight and Cecilia had to find something else to capture her attention.

She had tried getting comfortable enough to doze off, even for a bit, she knew more walking awaited on the day to come. The ground was hard and small rocks poked into her skin making it impossible for her to sleep.

Did anyone know she was missing? Did time somehow work differently here than in the real world? Would anyone be able to find out what happened to her?

She once more wished that she simply stayed home, none of this bullshit would have happened to her if she had done so. Oh, why was the world so cruel?

It only needled her more that no one was telling her anything yet. Surely, she had the right to know just what was going on in this walking circus. Dwarves, elves and hobbits aside, she had had enough of this medieval roleplay. It was bad enough that they seemed to look down upon her for being a woman, they were suspicious as well. As if they had the right to be.

If she had a little less common sense she would have dragged Gandalf by the beard and demanded answers that instant. This living nightmare was tearing her logical brain apart. she had already thought this situation a thousand times over.

She did not think it wise to walk around the forest, both in fear of what lurked about and what someone who saw her might have to say. Still, she had to do something to tire herself out.

And so, after a moment's hesitation she made way to where Legolas sat, stopping just behind his back and thinking twice about approaching him. She did not move and thought of something to say. He seemed friendly enough when they last met.

"It is unwise to be stalking about in these late hours._" _

"I couldn't sleep." She told to his back.

"Aye." The elf shook his head in understanding and gestured for her to sit. He immediately distanced their bodies once she obliged and continued looking into the darkness, not allowing her to distract him from his duty. "I can imagine."

"You can go to sleep if you want. I can take the rest of your watch. If you're tired, that is."

"Unnecessary." The reply was swift and cool, his face showing nothing of the tension within.

They kept mostly quiet after that, and while Legolas was fidgeting with his bow and darting his eyes left and right, Cecilia looked him up and down several times, making sure he did not see, of course.

He did not mean to come off as impolite and seeing as Cecilia shied away once more he explained further.

"I will not be able to rest tonight."

"Why not? " Come to think of it, despite the tiring road they crossed Legolas did not seem weary at all. "We walked for eight hours straight, how can you not be tired?"

"I simply am not." He served her another cold reply and abruptly stood up, an action that gave Cecilia a strange feeling of rejection. She did not like it and decided to stop questioning him.

But then he spoke again, without looking at her.

"Come with me." Said he, with an arm extended to her and body turned to the trees.

She did not accept the helping hand but still made to follow. He turned left and disappeared in the deep woods with Cecilia at his tail.

The forest was dark and unwelcoming and Cecilia only now realized that they had strayed far away from camp. She did not like it and grew even more tense.

"Where are we going?" Her body stiffened and Legolas probably noticed.

Was she afraid of the woods or of him?

"You are upset."

Of course she was fucking upset, but careful not to burst she remained calm, waiting for what he would say next.

"As am I." Smiled the elf. "We are going for a walk."

This calmed the woman down and they continued the path, walking slowly and quietly in circles around camp. He did not speak and held his head high, not paying much attention to her.

Cecilia did not like the silence, it made her uncomfortable. Legolas's strange manner put an off feeling of anticipation in the air, one that was building up rapidly, making her nervous. It always felt like he would say something but never did.

And yet it seemed somewhat rude to leave. She was not sure why.

"Do you mind?"

The question shook Legolas out of his transe, he turned his head left to where the girl walked. She was holding a strange little white stick and looking at him, her hands were a bit shaky. It was odd and he did not understand what he could mind. Why would he dislike her holding this thing?

Not wanting to appear foolish he said that he did not mind and waited for what she would do next.

Surprisingly enough she took out this green machine, quite small in size and girth yet somehow if handled right it emitted a flame. It was simple enough yet Legolas had never seen anything like it before.

She sat down on the ground, staring at him from a frog perspective, looking for what he would do next. As expected, he sat down in front of her, gallantly crossing his legs. They were very long.

Cecilia smoked with enjoyment, finally feeling a bit calmer. This reminded Legolas of the first time they had met, she smoked then too.

She had noticed him staring and abruptly realised how rude she was.

"Do you want one?" asked she, handing him a half full box of the sticks.

He had never heard of a woman partaking in pipe smoking in middle earth. It must have been the norm from where ever she was. But he was not rude and would not inquire, just like many times before.

"Ah, nay. But thank you." said the elf, not staring at the cigarette anymore but at the smoke which became and disappeared in the darkness.

"And you usually do this by night?" The girl asked. "Walk around dark forests?"

She had obviously never heard of woodland elves. Legolas smiled sincerely, amused by her ignorance. Oh, it was always a joy to speak of elven tails with humans. But the elf knew that Cecilia was not ready to hear them. She was too green in this world.

This bothered Legolas. He wished to speak but knew not what was allowed to say and what was not. "The dark tends to be simply a continuation of day."

She thought it his turn to ask a question and kept quiet until he finally turned his face to her. He did not speak for a time and started examining her over. He had done this in a very strange manner and it struck Cecilia as quite odd, but she did not look away.

"I must admit, lady Cecilia, I am most curious to see how all this plays out."

"I suppose i would be too," The imploring voice was enough to draw back the fair face of Legolas to her, if only for a moment. "If only someone told me where it is that we're going."

"Tis not my place to say." His stature did not crack and he showed little interest in her change of demeanour, if even noticing it at all. "Yet I trust that it would not be folly to tell that we have gotten ourselves into some dangerous business."

This was something Cecilia dreaded to hear yet deep down knew to be true. A familiar sense of concern settled in her stomach, the same feeling she felt when she first heard of this quest that has not left since.

"And by dangerous business you mean…"

"That which I have said."

"But what kind of danger?" She persisted.

"_Hiril nin, _I am bad at keeping secrets and think it best for you to cease questioning me of this. I have told plenty which i should not have." His tone was not as harsh as his words and he was eager to change the subject. Cecilia did not know if he wanted to speak at all, men were rarely this reserved back home. But he was not a man, something which Cecilia was yet to comprehend.

"Sorry." She retorted sourly, disappointed by his answer.

"Do not allow this to upset you, the gray wizard is wise and knows what is to be done best." He seemed very sure of his words and nodded accordingly, content to see that Cecilia did not disagree.

They sat in silence for what seemed like hours, regarding each other every so often whilst the other looked away, unlike Cecilia, the elf did not care to hide his stares and was a lot more obvious.

Her chestnut hair barely reached over her shoulder, Legolas had never seen a lady wear it like that and while unusual he did not dislike it. She had an overall charming appearance and looked as if she could be a pleasant person to be around.

He soon grew tired of examining and turned his head back to the forest, proceeding looking about.

His watch was nearing its end.

"The sun will rise soon." He said, standing up and extending a chivalrous arm once more. Their palms touched and Cecilia noticed that she felt something strange, deep in her abdomen, because of the repressed strength in his grasp, which she liked.

He did not notice this strange feeling in her and remained unbothered, unclutching their hands once she was on her feet and moved onwards.

She could only follow, staring at him from the back, wishing, for some strange reason, that he held her hand a bit longer.

He did not seem to share the emotion and moved hastily.

They were back in camp in no time and with only a few parting words Legolas had left her in the grass, leaving to stand on his own.

He leaned on a tree with crossed arms, staring at Aragorn who had taken a seat on the same log he had occupied during his own watch. He would stay like this for the whole night.

* * *

_Hello lovelies,_

_Im happy to announce that after fucking with this chapter for almost 6 months; im finally done._

_I cant promise you guys how often i will publish because english is not my first language and its kind of hard to write something like this because i strive for absolute perfection, which is very hard to do. The elves are also very hard to present but idk i think im doing an okay job. Im sorry for thedelay and hope that some of you will still read my story._

_So, for the giveaway oneshot; copy and paste of what i already wrote in some other chapter: _**_Once again, really sorry about the delay BUT i have decided to redeem myself by providing 5 OF MY READERS a oneshot of their own choice, i dont know if the pairing for the stories will be only Legolas and Cecilia or something else but for now, lets limit the choice at that. There will also be a possibility of chosing an only Legolas oneshot. Idk i thought it would be neat because i found myself liking a Oc and character pairing many times and wished for more opportunities to see them together. Naturally, if you dont like my pairing you will not partake in this._**

**_So, the rules are simple; 3 people who leave the most reviews win, and the other 2 will be chosen randomly. You can choose whichever topics you like; lemons, gore, more romance, fluff (which i do not like writing and it will probably turn out horrible), you can also chose situations, for instance: Someone getting drunk, trying drugs, the ultimate human death… Basically, i will write whatever you want to read and will try my best to do it as good as possible. The first winner will be announced by chapter 10 (the person who leaves most reviews by that time wins, but keep in mind that the minimum number of reviews for entry will be 5). More details will be sufficed by chapter 7._**

_Thank you for reading and let me know what you think._


End file.
